


open arms are never what they seem

by itsonlytime



Series: single [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, Plot Twists, almost sex or something, cause I dont know what to put here, idk - Freeform, idk anymore fuck, ive gotta get myself used to these tags here, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlytime/pseuds/itsonlytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foggy, smoky parties may not be the best place to get way past drunk and try to flirt with your -sort of- crush. jackson found that out in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	open arms are never what they seem

"so... what you're telling me is that some clients asked for your presence at their party?" his boss' voice was guttural and distant. he was a bussinessman after all; they're all mercenaries right?

"yes, it would be this friday sr."

"um. you were the only one requested?" the greediness in his voice could be heard from a mile away.

"i guess so, they didn't mention anyone else."

the taller man caressed jackson's cheek.

"you're a beautiful boy after all aren't you?" disgusting. "i guess we'll have to spice up the price, if you know what i mean."

"not exactly..." jackson said, backing away a few steps.

"i won't touch you, silly. we'll just have to charge more. a standart price for a night out would be X for exemple, but i will duplicate it, making it 2X."

"oh, i see. well, no problem then boss?"

"no problem at all... i just need you to bring all the money... if you don't there'll be consequences darling. i'm trusting you here..." he said fixing his glasses and camly sitting in his office chair.

"of course sr., how much will it be? i need to contact my clients."

"give me their phone, i'll talk to them. you wouldn't know how to handle economics."

you see why jackson hates his boss now? idiot.

he noted jinyoung's phone down on a piece of paper and handed him.

"okay. you're excused now dear." the man pointed towards his office exit door.

jackson nodded and made his way out of there as fast as he could. ugh. it was a thursday night, the club area was closed and the establishment only worked as a normal pub during weekdays -except fridays- some of his friends were working there as barmans and waiters.

he stopped by the bar in order to talk to chul, who was serving drinks to and old man watching the news.

"hey baby!" he said, excitement present in his voice.

"hey chul, doing great?" they hugged over the bar counter.

"yeah, yeah... what about you?" he filled the old man's cup with more tequilla.

"i'm fine. where's carmen though?"

"she's serving the tables tonight darling, somewhere around here." the korean boy gestured towards the tables in front of them.

"thank you chul, see you." he waved.

"bye baby!"

jackson walked through the tables, searching for his friend. some meters away, by the TV: there was she, serving a couple of girls who were screaming and laughing together with her.  
  
"what's happening here?"

"JACKSON!" she hugged him tightly. "these are the friends i just made. they asked me to join their lesbian sorority club, how cool is that?" she jumped, her small locks of hair bouncing along with her body.

"oh my god this is great!" he smiled. "just take care girls this one here's a dangerous one. makes all women fall in love with her mexican charm then dump them."

"like you weren't a heartbreaker..." she murmured.

the girls laughed, and carmen moved away from their table in order to serve other people.

"who's working here today?" he asked, walking behind her.

"just me, chul, hyuk and suk i guess."

"hyuk hyung is here? i miss him."

"yeah, he's serving tables too, must be back at the kitchen."

the chinese lad, went near the kitchen's entrance door and turned his head around, searching for his friend.

"jackson?" a loud answer echoed from the far end of the room.

hyuk came running towards him, drying his hands with a white embroidered towel.

"hi honey!" they hugged tightly. "what are you doing here on a thursday night?"

"i needed to talk to boss about a 'field' work."

"oh, someone wants you in a private party boy? getting famous hun!" the man grinned.

"no, stop it! a friend of mine talked about doing this you know. he has a boyfriend and everything but that was the only way i could go you know. otherwise boss wouldn't let me."

"oh i see. well just hope you get to kiss some handsome boys okay? you deserve some fun, you're just a kid."

"i hope whoever's up there hear your words hyung..." yes, please. please.

hyuk laughed out loud and caressed jackson's hair.

"you rock baby, you're amazing. now go, tomorrow's a school day!"

"i'm at college! i'm 20 years old for god's sake hyuk..." he whinned, making the taller man laugh some more.

"love you too jackie. bye!"

jackson kissed his right cheek and smiled with his lips closed, then, making his way out of the kitchen and into the bar again. down the far left side of the place, the stairs that lead to their secret space were located. the place where action does happen; they practice, make small talk, get ready and sometimes even sleep or take naps there. the dancers' second house, even if it's smells as old as it is.

he entered his dressing room and picked some special clothing. a black lace thong and some thigh high socks. he wasn't really planning on dancing at yugyeom's party, nevertheless, what if? the night is a strange time of the day and things happen suddenly. he searched for some condoms -safe sex above everything else, yes- and put inside his wallet, you can never know. being ready is the key right? maybe he was expecting too much of a simple birthday party. but ugh, what the hell.

the boy closed his door on the way out through the dead end alley and checked the hours: 18 p.m. you know what? he's gonna treat himself with some pizza on the way home. yeah. he had a lot of stuff to do/take care of this week and he did great, or at least acceptably great. he deserves it okay? and it's not like he has someone else to tell him that.

not to sound dramatic or anything but he is one of those people who need constant reaffirmation that he is good enough and etc. he misses his mom, she would pamper him very much and he's still a momma boy after all. not used to sleeping alone -he can only fall asleep hugging a big fluffy pillow- and doing things by himself in general. by the way: having to take care of himself completely alone in a new country where he didn't know the language quite well and most people didn't speak english. he had a hard fucking time during the first two months and things aren't yet all settled and done. reading in hangul has been kind of a drag for him since it's a whole new alphabet and new phonemes and stuff. different from mandarin, english, french or anything he has learned before. however, he's hanging there you know, he's got to.

not everything is a complete nightmare though. he has made so much friends that he loves very very much like carmen, hyuk, lee, jinyoung and everyone else he works with and share classes with. people are nice to him because he really tries his best to be nice to them, make them laugh and have a good time.

as soon as he knew he had reached the pizza parlor. thinking and walking at the same time makes your destinations seem less far away, at least if you're like him and usually get drowned into your own thoughts.

-

"jackson!! the fuck are you?" jinyoung's voice resounded throught jackson's empty cold street.

it was 22 p.m. already and the boys were waiting for him on the car, jinyoung shouting for him to just hurry the fuck up and dress whatever piece of clothing he had.

"just a sec!" the chinese one screamed, looking down his bedroom window.

he put some light blue ripped jeans and a big black hoodie. no pants on, i mean, the british way. no undewear. at least no ordinary underwear. that black thong yes, it wasn't the most confortable one but to be honest wearing panties were jackson's guilty pleasure. what? nothing's wrong with that. it's cute and sexy. jackson likes feeling cute and sexy.

a condom on his right pocket. JUST IN CASE OKAY. he wasn't really expecting anything.

these frat parties always ended up the same way. well he's gone to three of those before and they seemed like the same night repeating itself three times. more alcohol than people. sweat, a lot of saliva a ocasional grindings. not that he didn't like partying; he did. it's just that it comes to a point where you just don't see yourself fitting in _that_ well with everyone out there even if they all have their attention on you and your lame dance moves. jackson was a social butterfly yes and it was supposed to fill this secret big void inside his chest that's been there for awhile now, although he can't. it's complicated. new countries are complicated and he sometimes feels like vomiting and like he's kinda depressed. what the actual hell. earth calling jackson!!! for god's sake jinyoung and his friends are waiting downstairs??

jackson slightly slapped his face and starred at the window once more.

"get your shit together. it's just a fucking party." he murmured to his own reflection.

the boy trailed his right hand across his desk searching for the house keys, then his phone. he tucked it all inside his pocket and proceded to get out of his apartment and lock the door.

-

"hey cinderella!" jinyoung screamed through the passenger seat's window while jackson closed his building's entrance gate. "c'mon!"

he crossed the street and opened up the back door of the car where three unidentified boys were sat. one had a whisky bottle in his hands and by the bad illumination made by the street's light poles, jackson could tell he was very skinny and had this messy hair and a kid's face. by his left side, near the opposite window, he saw yoongi on someone's lap. he was quiet this time, frenetically typing something into his iphone. the boy who was beneath him was brunette -i guess- and his laugh echoed inside the car and ricocheted against its walls, making it 20 times louder than it probably is.

"heyy jackson!" mark turned his head around from the driver's seat to greet him.

"hey mark, hey baby," he kissed jinyoung's cheek and closed the door by his side. "hey yoongi and..."

"hi jackson." yoongi replied with a mechanical smile and looked down to his phone again.

"nevermind him. having some romance troubles." jinyoung started.

"oh it's okay i get him." he does, he really does.

"this is bambam," he gestured towards the wisky boy by his left side. "and that is youngjae."

"hey guys nice to meet you." jackson greeted them.

"heyyyyy jackson my man!" bambam said, extending himself on the first sylable.

"nevermind this crazy kid, he's already drunk." mark mumbled between laughter.

"hey jackson, you speak english?" the youngjae one asked.

it was probably an inside joke because everyone laughed.

"yes i do...?" he replied, confused grin on his face.

"good. my name is youngjae." he introduced himself again, now in english.

even yoongi dropped his phone down for a moment and tilted his head back to laugh because of the other boy's words.

"he's another crazy fellow jackson, and not even drunk this one. at least that's what he's claiming right now." jinyoung added.

"I'M NOT DRUNK!" he affirmed, his lips turning into an ironic smirk.

jackson laughed covering his mouth and they kept on talking about how much the smell of alcohol was floating around the car and that at least two people had to be drunk. and youngjae evetually gave up and told the truth. bambam and youngjae are two people that jackson just fucking met but made him feel welcomed god knows why. they just felt super... confortable and brought this feeling of "everything's okay". they were new, he likes new things new people. maybe meeting them was the only good thing that happened that night.

well, not exactly.

-

yugyeom greeted them as cheerfully as possible and guided them through his place's big hallways and stairs. he had a grand fucking house. an enourmous pool on the backyard and it all just felt prohibited like jackson wasn't supposed to be there because everything was so expensive. even the grass seemed like it costed a billion dollars or something like that.

there were a lot of people around the boy's yard jumping around and pushing each other on the heated pool, although the soul of the party -as you could say- was really located in the third floor of his house. a large space with lots of lights and loud music blinding and making everyone deaf at the same time. a big balcony by the right side of the living room, more like party room to be honest. it even had a dance floor pattern painted onto the wooden stakes floor.

it was stupid and just useless. he shouldn't have come. look who the fuck is here, of course he would be here. not for a minute, not even for a second he stopped to think that this motherfucker was coming, that there was an enourmous chance that they could be friends. and even if they aren't friends, all it takes to be invited to these parties is for you to be pretty -a category which he wouldn't find much trouble fitting in- and be friends with your friend. or even colleagues with your friend. literally anything. it was obvious. and jackson didn't see this coming.

the idiot was sitting down in a sofa by the far end of the room, near the glass door that separeted the room from the balcony. he had a wine bottle in his hands, drinking the bitter mixture from it periodically while talking with some random guy. his hair was messed up and why, why does he gotta look so attractive underneath these bad quality colorful neon lights. the most beautiful jawline jackson has ever seen, he's more and more sure of that everytime he sees him. this is pathetic and having a crush -or whatever you call it; the fact of being attracted to someone without even talking to them properly- is a terrible terrible feeling that he wants to get RID of.

that's why he completely ignored the fact that _somebody_ was there and entered the party screaming and making a scene, as always. jinyoung and mark were right behind him, also shouting their loungs out for no reason at all. that's how jackson likes his friends. the illumination was pretty much killing any vision abilities he had, however, he was able to make it through the crowd of people dancing, jumping, grinding and sweating over eachother and reach the bar which was outside.

"oh honey gimme a strong shot of tequila!" he demanded grinning at the barman.

"planning on getting over someone?"

"not exactly... maybe." how did he fucking read jackson's mind, seriously.

"haven't you heard barman's are good at reading people?"

he stared at him and he could take a better look at the man standing in front of him. he smirked and filled up jackson' cup with the alcoholic mixture.

in a moment of what jinyoung would've called "sexual weakness" he turned around. and there was jaebum laughing, drunk, talking with the same guy he was before. he probably didn't even notice jackson was there. fucking idiot, he still remembers that market incident and it's both pathetic and frustrating the fact that jaebum lead him into thinking he was somehow flirting with him, when he wasn't.

that might be the reason why jackson fucking poured his drink down in one single agressive swallow. leaned his elbows at the bar counter and fucking kissed the man behind it. it didn't taste close to what he thought it would; in fact, it had no taste, it was honestly too bitter but at the moment to be honest he didn't really care. who cares about a guy they've met literelly one and a half week ago? jackson doesn't even know him well, why is it such a great deal? no, no way he was going to keep pining for him.

the barman pulled jackson's hoodie with some strenght, tongue aggressively entering the inside of his mouth. it was dirty and it didn't really mean something. thank god it didn't. the boy backed away from the kiss and they stared at each other for some seconds, both out of breath.

"hit me up again baby that's good shit." he pointed towards his cup.

the man laughed, turning around to grab another bottle of tequila and some lemons.

-

he was drunk. jackson fucking wang was fucking drunk. and he was dancing in a way that was slightly too sexual.

he isn't sure of what snapped inside his brain but as soon as eureka by zico started playing he decided that wearing a hoodie was too much. took it out with not much trouble, the people around him giving the proper space. pants were too much clothing as well right? he also ripped that off.

"well, a lot of you might not know but i'm no ordinary drunk person on the dance floor... i'm here to entertain... " he stuttered, too intoxicated to think clearly. "turn up that volume dj!" he shouted and everyone clapped and screamed things like "oh my god" or "eat my ass" -which was probably jinyoung- and it all just encouraged him to continue the performance.

he made up some moves. body rolls and hip rotations. i don't know. he was a dancer, had the perfect clothes on and most importantly: was way past drunk. and he kissed a lot of guys but he might not be sure he did that. i don't know about that either. vision's blurred and all that he can smell is marijuana.

although, there was one thing that god knows how, he was able to see it clearly. and that was jinyoung and mark making out on one of the puffy sofas located some meters away from the dance floor. and by their side: jaebum. don't ask why, don't ask how but he locked eyes with him. he wasn't gonna stop looking at him until jaebum looked back.

not gonna escape from my seductive methods, not this time. when jackson wants something he gets it. sometimes it demands some work but he wasn't gonna let this one just pass, he was too hot and too beautiful and gosh, he has a crush okay? and now he gets so see him everyday climbing up the stairs towards the 6th floor where he has some classes. he studies photography by the way, jackson found that out. the guy didn't notice his stalkings yet, thank you whoever's up there. imagine the shame, ugh.

to be very brief: he constantly sees the boy and probably couldn't take it anymore _just_ looking at him you know.

it was somewhere between the first and second chorus that jaebum finally locked eyes with the boy. fuck. his look was intense. and fucking terrifying at the same time. he was so beautiful and even though they were kinda far away from each other, he could still feel jaebum's burning stare like he was right in front of him. he knew jackson and now he's probably sure where he remembers him from. the dancing might help a little bit with the memory issue.

he started walking towards the boy which was sat down. was very drunk and couldn't control his feet or body, and fuck he was horny. wasn't gonna give up now, he wouldn't dare, not when he had jaebum eyeing him and his body; consuming him like sugar free soda.

jackson reached him by the sofa and lifted him up by his shirt. by this time people were already scattered around the dance floor again, not paying much attention to them whatsoever. the taller one followed his moves and got up. they stared at each other silently for a fraction of a second, before jaebum broke the silence.

"now i remember you clearly." gosh, his voice was so... so.

"from the market?" he had to play the dumb one now.

they got a little closer. their breathing started to accelerate, mixing itself and mixing up their own personal smell, which was probably smoky and alcoholic but the boys didn't mind it anyway.

"before. less clothes." he muttered, small smirk on his puffy lips.

the boy took a deep breath because fuck, this is fucking hot and it's exactly what he's been dreaming for all week long.

pause.

"are you alright?" the other asked. what.

okay. jackson isn't very sure of what happened next. he felt jaebum getting closer to him yeah although, something went wrong. his head started pounding and suddenly it was kind of difficult to stay up. this definitely wasn't in his plans???? the fuck is this????

jesus christ it all makes sense now. he drank too much, and he hasn't done that for awhile since he left hong kong. why did he fucking drank so fucking much, why??? this is probably what they call getting literally intoxicated by alcohol. he hates the barman, he hates this party and he hates the fact that his vision is getting more and more blurred by the second and his whole body is shaking because, it's so cold all of a sudden?

fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> part.3 is up with some plot twist at the end but don't kill me. just love myself some good old drama. promise everything's gonna be fine! hope you like it❤️


End file.
